


Everything, In Time

by giselleslash



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Ass Play, Canon Era, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Leon are on a hunting trip, but Arthur is hoping for lessons of a different sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything, In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Untold_Legends.

Leon smiled to himself as he watched Arthur throw his pack onto the ground with careless disregard. Arthur wasn’t yet old enough to be above throwing fits when things didn’t go his way, and they hadn’t today. 

They’d had extraordinarily bad luck hunting and had all but given up long before the need arose with the late hour and the setting of the sun. Arthur was especially irritated because he had poked at Leon and bothered him all week long until he had caved to Arthur’s insistence and told him they could pack up and have a day or two of hunting if Arthur did well on the practice field.

Leon always put conditions on Arthur’s demands; always insisted on some skill to be mastered, some task performed, before he agreed to whatever scheme Arthur would dream up. Leon would never let Arthur know that no matter what it was he got into his mind to do Leon would allow it, would follow along with a fond smile and a watchful eye. But he had to be sure to make it slightly more difficult for Arthur than a simple acquiescence. Arthur demanded the world, and got it, usually laid out upon a silver platter. Leon was determined to instill humbleness and patience in him. Arthur was selfish and self-centered, but Leon knew there was more to him than that, it would only take time, and growing up, to see it come to fruition. 

“It is hardly your pack’s fault you did so poorly today,” Leon said quietly as he watched Arthur continue to abuse said pack. 

Arthur scowled at him and Leon only just managed to refrain from telling him his scowl was more amusing than intimidating. Leon tended to find most of Arthur’s strops to be more adorable than menacing but he’d hardly tell that to Arthur, no boy of fifteen wanted to be called adorable, much less the prince of Camelot. 

“Very witty,” Arthur said in irritation as he gave his pack one final shove with his foot. 

Leon didn’t respond, only smiled again to himself, but Arthur saw it and his pout deepened.

“Don’t laugh at me, Leon.”

“I wouldn’t dare, my prince.”

Arthur seemed to sense the fondness in Leon’s voice, that he wasn’t making fun, and deflated a bit, a great deal of his anger and frustration leaving him. Arthur’s shoulders slumped but he reached out for his pack and started to properly take care of the things inside. Arthur’s bursts of fury were always short-lived, Leon only needed to wait them out. And Leon knew it was only the fact that he had allowed Arthur to take the lead today that he took the day’s disappointment so to heart. He was always trying to prove himself to Leon, his hero worship clear in every gesture and attempt. 

“You did well today,” Leon said.

Arthur frowned. “Hardly. We didn’t shoot a thing.”

“And that was no fault of your own. You can hardly control the animals. They act according to their own whims, even for a prince of Camelot.”

A small smile appeared on Arthur’s face and Leon considered it a victory.

“Tomorrow we’ll get them, won’t we, Leon?” Arthur asked, a slight edge of excitement tinged his voice, but beneath it Leon heard a tiny plea from Arthur wanting to be told all would be right.

“Of course we will.”

Arthur smiled fully then and it was like the sun had decided to change its course and ascend into the sky once again. 

“It’s a good thing you brought food,” Arthur said as he walked over and knelt next to Leon’s pack. “You did bring food, didn’t you?”

Leon laughed at the look of despair that crossed Arthur’s face at the thought that perhaps he hadn’t brought any food and they’d both go hungry. He gently took the pack from Arthur’s grasp and pulled out a hunk of bread and some cheese. Leon smiled as Arthur sang his praises and grabbed at the food, shoving a huge chunk of bread into his mouth.

“Well I could hardly count on you to bring anything, could I?” Leon asked as he watched Arthur shove more bread into his mouth. “Your pack is likely full of useless things, as it always is.”

“They’re not useless,” Arthur insisted around a mouthful of food that garbled his words.

“Hm. Really?” Leon asked as he got up from the ground to go get Arthur’s pack. He looked over his shoulder and saw Arthur mentally debating whether or not he wanted to abandon his food or jump up and grab his things away from Leon. Leon chuckled to himself when Arthur chose the food.

“A book, Arthur? What need have you of a book on a hunt?” Leon asked as he pulled first one book, then another out of the pack. “Two? Honestly, Arthur.”

“That one’s on falconry,” Arthur said as he pointed at the book in Leon’s right hand. “That’s helpful, isn’t it?”

Leon rolled his eyes and set the books aside to continue looking through Arthur’s pack, smiling at the assortment of small treasures Arthur saw fit to bring. His fingers wrapped around what he was fairly certain was one of Morgana’s hair ribbons. 

“The other is from Geoffery. He’s testing me on it when we get back. He’ll take the switch to me if I don’t know it,” Arthur said with a scowl. 

“A prince must be well-learned, you know. It wouldn’t do to only be skilled as a knight and warrior but be as dumb as the hills and the dirt upon them. It’s good that Geoffery is pushing you. It’s not his fault you leave everything until the last possible moment.”

“It’s more fun to train,” Arthur said petulantly around another mouthful of food. “Besides, Geoffery’s a stick. No fun at all.”

“And I’m sure, for him, you’re endlessly entertaining. Imagine having to teach someone like yourself, Arthur.”

Leon looked over at Arthur when he was met with a long stretch of quiet after his comment. Arthur was looking down at the ground and frowning. 

“Am I really that awful, Leon?” he asked in a small voice.

Leon sighed. Arthur was brash and bold and as reckless as any boy striving for, and just about reaching manhood, but there was still a bit of the insecure child about him, always seeking attention and validation. 

“Of course not, Arthur. I only wanted you to put yourself into Geoffery’s boots to see his side of things.”

“Am I a trial to you too?”

“Only every fourth day or so,” Leon said with a smile.

Leon watched as Arthur deflated in front of him until he looked up and saw Leon’s smile. Once he realized Leon had been teasing him he snorted in amusement and shoved at Leon’s shoulder. 

“Go fill up the water skins and I’ll get the fire going,” Leon said, ordering Arthur off with a chore to take his mind off of his worries. 

Leon set about getting the campfire going. It was a gorgeous evening, still summer warm though it was getting deep into the autumn months. The fire was more for light than warmth but Leon built it high all the same, he knew how Arthur liked to poke and play around in the fire when he wanted to feign nonchalance and indifference when talking to Leon. Many, if not all, of their most telling conversations happened around a fire Arthur could prod as he shyly revealed things to Leon he wouldn’t normally in the light of day. Arthur had been out of sorts the past few weeks and Leon wanted to see if he could coax a reason out of him.

Leon could hear Arthur splashing around in the small stream that ran close to where they made camp. “Have you fallen in?” he called out.

“Yes! And I’m drowning,” Arthur called back and Leon grinned to himself. When Arthur came back to camp he gave Leon a feigned disgruntled look. “I’m disappointed in your complete and total disregard for my well-being. What if I had been drowning, what then? Could you have lived with yourself having so failed at your duty?”

“And what is my duty exactly?”

“To keep me from drowning,” 

“In water that would have to work to reach the top of your boots?”

Arthur huffed and sat down next to Leon. “Well. You never know.”

“Indeed,” Leon said as he passed a stick over to Arthur who promptly used it to jab at the fire.

They sat in companionable silence for some time before Leon asked Arthur if maybe he shouldn’t be reading and studying his book from Geoffery since he saw it fit to bring it along with him. Arthur just gave him a stare that could have curdled milk. 

“Procrastination, Arthur,” Leon warned as he shook his head. 

“How about you read it and tell me what it’s about?” Arthur suggested. “Make yourself useful.”

“I doubt it would be at all useful to aid in the advancement of your stupidity.”

Arthur rolled his eyes but leaned away from Leon to pull the book out of his pack. Leon watched as he idly turned the pages once he got the book onto his lap. 

“It’s always helpful to actually read the words on the page.”

Arthur ignored him, and the book entirely, and took to staring at the fire. As much as Leon wanted to know what was on Arthur’s mind he knew it best not to ask him straight out, he would come round when he was ready. 

Leon was leaning back and looking up at the darkening sky, watching as the stars began to appear one by one. It was quiet between them for a long while, only the turning pages of Arthur’s book and the rustle of the leaves in the slight wind broke the silence. 

“Leon?” Arthur asked quietly.

“Hm?”

“Why don’t you go with the other knights when they go to the tavern?”

Leon turned his head to look over at Arthur. All he could see of his face was his profile lit by the fire, he was steadfastly keeping his eyes on his book.

“I do go. On occasion.”

Leon watched as Arthur held a page in his hand and contemplated his next words.

“I know you do,” Arthur said finally, “and I don’t mean that. It’s just that I noticed you don’t when they—”

Arthur’s voice broke off and Leon noticed him biting his lip. 

“When they what?” Leon asked quietly.

Arthur finally turned the page of his book. “When they go for the evening to see—” Arthur frowned but continued on in a rush. “When they talk about going especially for the women. At the tavern. When they make crude jokes and tell tales about the women and what they...what they _do_.”

Even in the firelight Leon could tell Arthur was blushing furiously. 

“Why do you wonder why I don’t go?” Leon asked.

“Do you not approve?” Arthur asked. “Do you think it’s wrong?”

Leon took a moment to decide what to say to Arthur. 

“I don’t think it’s wrong if the woman doesn’t think it’s wrong. I’d like to believe they do what they do freely and without regret, but that is never the case is it?”

Arthur shrugged slightly. “I don’t know,” he whispered.

“I think you do know. I think you know why those women do what they do.”

“I suppose so.”

“There are always sad, unfortunate circumstances that lead them into that kind of life and while I know that all of your father’s knights act appropriately, and with as much respect as is possible in a situation such as that, I don’t like to be a part of it.”

“So you do think it’s wrong.”

“It’s not wrong to enjoy the things they’re doing with one another, but I’d much rather be doing those things with someone with whom I share an affection.”

Arthur glanced over at Leon briefly before turning back to the fire. “I think I do as well,” he said.

Leon reached out with his foot and gave Arthur’s hip a gentle shove. “So mature and knowing in the ways of women,” he teased. “You’ve had so much experience, have you?”

Leon well knew every experience Arthur had had thus far, but he loved teasing him about them because he got so flustered and stammered when he spoke of them. Leon was expecting an agitated response but surprisingly what he got was a sharp bark of laughter from Arthur right before he threw his book at him, hitting him solidly in the stomach. Leon faked a tremendous groan and Arthur laughed again as he laid himself on his side next to Leon.

“I’m very experienced,” Arthur said loftily. “You can even ask them. The both of them.”

Leon found himself laughing along when Arthur burst into helpless laughter at his own statement. 

“I shall,” Leon said. “I’m sure all two of them will be very informative.”

Arthur propped his head up on his hand and grinned at Leon.

“Ridiculous boy,” Leon said fondly.

Arthur suddenly frowned and sat up. He look over at Leon. “I’m not a boy though,” he said insistently. “Even though I haven’t much experience. I’m not a boy.”

“I know that, Arthur.”

“Do you?”

“I’m only teasing you.”

“But you still think of me as a child and I’m not. I don’t want you to see me as one.”

Leon looked at Arthur but didn’t respond right away, how could he tell Arthur he didn’t think of him as a child without giving away more than he wanted Arthur to know?

“I don’t, Arthur,” Leon said quietly. “I haven’t in many months.”

“The others do though,” Arthur said. “They tease and joke.”

“They’re not doing it to be unkind.”

“I know that. I like that they include me, that they tease me like they tease each other, but they sometimes act like they know I don’t understand what they’re teasing me about. They say things and I don’t know if they’re true or not.”

“You know you can always come to me, Arthur. You can ask me anything if you’re unsure.”

“I know, Leon, but sometimes it’s difficult.”

“It needn’t ever be difficult, between us.”

“But the things they talk about.” Arthur finally turned to look at Leon. “I don’t know. It seems wrong to talk about them.”

“Let’s talk about them anyway,” Leon suggested. “They clearly bother you.”

“They don’t bother me,” Arthur said. “They just make me uncertain. I don’t like being uncertain.”

Leon smiled. “No, I know you don’t. You like to think you know everything.”

“Leon,” Arthur huffed, but not without a hint of amusement at being caught. 

Leon moved closer to Arthur. “Tell me.”

“They speak of the things they do when they’re on campaign.” Arthur looked at Leon like he was supposed to know what Arthur was talking about. When Leon didn’t respond Arthur sighed. “With each other.” Arthur’s voice caught on the last word but he continued on. “What they do in the night.”

Leon could well imagine what Arthur had heard the knights joking about, teasing and taunting. 

“And that embarrasses you?”

“Yes,” Arthur hissed.

“Because you think it’s wrong?”

“No,” Arthur said hastily then turned his face away from Leon’s. “Because I don’t,” he whispered. “Because I think the opposite.”

“The opposite?” Leon asked quietly.

“That it sounds—” Arthur stopped to take a breath and tried again. “That what they say, those things— I want them.”

“That shouldn’t embarrass you, Arthur. The men do it freely and they bring great pleasure to one another.”

“But shouldn’t I want to do those things with girls? I should want those things from them but all I can think about is wanting them from—” Arthur stopped abruptly, his face heating up. 

Arthur looked at him with huge eyes that seemed lost and confused and Leon felt the moment was turning into something he had tried very hard to keep at bay. Beneath the confusion there was fear and hope mixed into a reckless look that only made Leon think of trouble, and things that could never again be reversed. 

“What do I look like to you?” Arthur asked suddenly.

“Like Arthur,” Leon said, trying to level the moment. 

“I hear what people say about me, what the girls say and how the knights tease, but I think they only say those things because I’m the prince. I don’t think they speak the truth, only what they think I want to hear.”

“And what do they say about you?” Leon asked.

“That I’m handsome. The girls say it in a funny way and giggle about it, and the knights tease me about my blue eyes and blond hair.”

Leon didn’t say anything and Arthur continued to stare at him.

“Do you think I’m handsome?” Arthur asked abruptly when the silence between them became too long and strained. 

“Unbearably so,” Leon said, giving into the truth. “It pains me sometimes to look at you because I see the beauty you’re growing into and what you’ll become.”

“You’ve never lied to me, have you?”

“No. Never.”

“I’ve never lied to you either. I try sometimes, but it never works,” Arthur admitted candidly and it made Leon smile. 

“You’re a rather terrible liar,” Leon agreed.

“I think of doing those things with you. It’s all I can think about sometimes.”

“Arthur,” Leon tried to stop Arthur before he said more but he knew it didn’t sound at all intimidating.

Arthur looked at Leon and Leon could see the exact moment Arthur’s decision took him over, the exact moment the determination and stubbornness that was so very Arthur turned his eyes a darker blue. He moved to Leon’s side; quick, sudden, and there he was so very close, kneeling next to him, his knees pressed into his thigh. He made to move away from Arthur’s sudden closeness but before he could Arthur boldly reached out and put his hand over Leon’s cock; the touch was light, hesitant, but determined, and Leon gasped at the contact. 

“Arthur.”

“Show me how,” Arthur said, his voice shaky. “Teach me, Leon. Like you always do.”

Leon wrapped his fingers around Arthur’s wrist to pull it away. “Arthur, don’t.”

“But you said—” Arthur began. 

“I know, but this isn’t right.”

“You said not to be embarrassed, that it wasn’t wrong.”

“Not the act itself, no, but it shouldn’t happen between us. You’re still too young.”

“But I want it to be with you. I want you to show me,” Arthur said as he moved the hand not in Leon’s grasp. 

Leon grabbed Arthur’s other wrist before he could touch him and held them both firmly in his hands. 

“Please, Leon.” Arthur’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t take advantage of your affection for me,” Leon said. “I know you feel—”

“Yes, I do,” Arthur interrupted him. “And how could it be taking advantage when I want it? When I’ve asked you?”

“Arthur, I’m not sure—” Leon was hesitant.

“Do you not want me?” Arthur asked suddenly, his face collapsing under the idea that Leon would say no because of lack of interest, that Arthur wasn’t good enough.

“Of course I do,” Leon said. “but that’s not the problem.”

Arthur rose to his knees so he could move a leg over both of Leon’s own and straddle his lap. Even with his wrists still in Leon’s grasp he reached out his fingertips to touch Leon’s stomach. Leon swore he could feel their warmth even through the layers of clothing.

“Show me what to do,” Arthur said, an edge of nervousness in his voice. 

Leon looked at Arthur; saw the flush of his skin and the stubborn determination in his eyes and knew he wasn’t going to let this go. And Leon wasn’t sure he wanted him to. He knew Arthur was young, maybe too young, but he’d watched Arthur grow into a long-limbed young man full of awkward grace and energy and he didn’t want anyone else to have possession of such a treasure. No one but himself. He wanted to be the one to guide Arthur, to be the first to show him the pleasure that could be had between two men. 

He wanted Arthur, and for once his own desires won out over his honour.

“Take this off,” Leon said, his voice gruff as he reached out to help Arthur out of his tunic. 

Arthur responded so quickly, with such eagerness, that Leon wanted to laugh as he watched him pull his tunic over his head. Once Arthur’s face appeared again Leon had to reach out and brush down the tufts of hair that were sticking up from his head that were making him look so painfully young. Arthur leaned into the touch and closed his eyes like a cat being stroked, petted.

“Yours too?” Arthur asked once he opened his eyes and looked at Leon.

A small bit of gruff laughter escaped Leon’s mouth. “Yes, Arthur, mine as well,” he answered as he pulled his own tunic off. 

Arthur reached out, impatient to touch. He pressed his palms flat against Leon’s bare sides and slowly slid them over his stomach and up his chest, his fingers brushing through the coarse hair. 

Arthur laughed, giddy. “I haven’t got much yet,” he said as he kept one hand on Leon’s chest and moved the other to his own.

“No, not yet.” Leon smiled. 

Arthur took his hand off of his chest and reached for Leon’s breeches. Leon moved to help him open them but he stopped Arthur before he could go further. 

“You’re certain of this, Arthur?”

Arthur didn’t answer verbally but when he looked up at Leon and nodded his face was serious, determined, and so full of emotion that Leon gave in completely. 

“Shall I kiss you first?”

“Like a maiden?” Arthur asked, voice caught between disbelief and a laugh.

“Like someone I hold much affection for, probably more than I should,” Leon answered.

A small huff of breath escaped Arthur’s lips as he flushed bright red. “You’re the best man I know,” he said on a rush of air. “I love you above all others.”

While Leon knew Arthur’s love was full of hero worship and the ever-changing whims of youth, he also knew Arthur meant it. Arthur’s heart was so enormous, and beneath the veneer of royalty and honour and duty, he loved wholeheartedly, and more freely than he sometimes ought. 

“Your affection is much treasured, Arthur.”

Arthur smiled, bolstered by Leon’s words, and he surged forward to press a hard, messy kiss against Leon’s lips. 

Leon smiled at Arthur, amused by his attempt. “Like this,” he said as he took Arthur’s neck gently in his hand and pulled him down to his lips again. The slow, deliberate press of lips, the opening up of Arthur’s mouth to search inside, all of it held in check by Leon’s hand at Arthur’s neck preventing him from pulling back or surging forward again.

Arthur’s pulse beat against Leon’s fingers and he pressed his thumb into the hollow at the base of Arthur’s throat, the skin smooth and soft and achingly fragile. 

Arthur followed Leon’s lead, and let himself be lead, willingly, eagerly. 

“Your mouth,” Arthur gasped in surprise when Leon ended the kiss. He pressed his fingertips against Leon’s lips and stared, nearly going cross-eyed with it. 

Leon laughed quietly. “Yes, my mouth.”

Arthur blushed, but a scowl soon replaced the embarrassment. “Don’t tease.”

“I’m not,” Leon said as he brushed a hand through Arthur’s hair. 

“Kiss me again then.”

Leon did as he was told, always a servant to his prince. Arthur’s hands held Leon’s neck as he moved against him; hungry, wanting, the nerves falling away from him as he grew more bold. Leon felt an overwhelming wave of fondness crash over him, it was just like Arthur to so quickly lose his nerves, to rush ahead with passion and become utterly fearless all within such a small span of time. 

It was what made him love Arthur so fiercely; as a prince, as a friend, and as a boy quickly becoming a man all would admire and love as well. Leon wanted to hold onto this moment between them as long as he could, hold close the moments when Arthur’s true self was a revelation and discovery entirely his own. 

Arthur’s movements had become erratic and his kiss messy. Leon laid a gentle hand on his chest and pushed him away.

“Take a breath,” Leon said. “Slowly. Enjoy it.”

Arthur was breathless, his lips kiss-swollen and his skin flushed pink all over. He was a sight Leon wanted to remember. 

Arthur nodded in agreement and Leon wrapped an arm around his waist to turn them both onto their sides. “Like this,” he said as he pushed Arthur onto his back and reached down the front of his breeches. Arthur gasped when Leon’s hand wrapped around his cock. 

“You hold it, gently at first. A teasing touch makes the pleasure grow slowly, deliciously.”

Arthur’s hips bucked at Leon’s touch.

“Or perhaps not so slowly.” Leon smiled at the swiftness of Arthur’s response, his cock already nearly fully hard. 

Arthur laughed out loud at that. “Shut up, Leon.”

“Of course, my lord,” Leon said as he kissed him and started to stroke his cock.

Arthur kissed him back; breathless and insistent as he rolled his hips to match the rhythm of Leon’s strokes, his cock sliding through Leon’s hand, slick with the precome that was already leaking from its tip. Arthur started to fumble with the ties of Leon’s breeches, his fingers shaking. 

“Here, let me,” Leon said as he pulled his hand out of Arthur’s breeches. 

“My hands,” Arthur said laughingly, looking down at them as if they’d betrayed them, and they probably had. Leon was sure Arthur was used to being skilled, his movements certain, and to find his hands disobeying his desires was seen as a betrayal. 

Leon smiled at him as he loosened his ties. “Nerves, Arthur, they can even get the better of a prince,” he said.

Once Leon’s ties were loose enough he took Arthur’s wrist and guided his hand to his cock. A noise escaped Arthur’s mouth, something between a laugh and a gasp. It would’ve made Leon grin but the pressure of Arthur’s hand, tentative but eager, distracted him from any thought other than Arthur’s touch. 

“Stroke it, like you would your own,” Leon said. 

Arthur tried a few awkward strokes and when he squeezed a little too eagerly Leon pulled his hips back and grunted out a puff of laughter.

“I’m sorry Leon,” Arthur said as he looked up at him, his eyes wide and apologetic.

“It’s alright, Arthur. The angle is strange, but go slowly until it feels right. Like this.” 

Leon wrapped his fingers around Arthur’s slightly smaller ones and guided his hand into a steady rhythm. Leon’s breath started to get a bit ragged with each stroke. 

“Does it feel good?” Arthur asked, wanting to please, just as he always did on the practice field. 

“Very,” Leon said against the curve of Arthur’s jaw. 

“You’re bigger than I thought, so hard. I didn’t know—”

“A compliment a man always likes to hear.” Leon teased.

Arthur blushed but leaned in to kiss Leon, happy and laughing against his mouth. 

“Like this now,” Leon said as he moved closer to Arthur and angled his hips into him. He took Arthur’s cock in hand again and moved a leg over Arthur’s hip. “Take them both in your hand. Feel them together.”

Arthur groaned at the touch of Leon’s cock against his own and was quick to try to circle his hand around them both. Leon wrapped his fingers around Arthur’s and guided them again until they were moving against one another, their cocks sliding together within the heat of their joined hands and the wetness of their precome. 

“Keep going. Just like that, Arthur. You’re doing so well,” Leon whispered into Arthur’s ear. “So perfect.”

Arthur was shaking in his arms by then making little whimpering noises that shot right to Leon’s cock, gorgeous and needy as they were. He knew Arthur was close, so painfully close, and he let go of Arthur’s hand to suck two of his fingers into his mouth. Arthur watched him half in wonder and half distracted beyond caring by the pleasure coursing through him.

Leon slid his hand between them again and moved until his fingers were brushing against the taut heat of Arthur’s balls. Arthur huffed out a curse against Leon’s neck where he had buried his face and increased the speed of his strokes. Arthur’s movements were getting jerky and quick, wanting only to get to his release. Leon moved his fingers to Arthur’s hole, circling the tight furl with his index finger. He’d only pressed the tip of his finger to the tightness when Arthur came, almost sobbing against Leon’s neck. As he spurted hot and wet between them, Leon pressed harder until the tip of his finger slipped inside Arthur and he cried out.

After the first shout of pleasuremArthur was left mumbling nonsense, his breath hot on Leon’s skin, and his body shaking uncontrollably. He still held both of their cocks in his hand and Leon pumped his hips, pushing his cock into Arthur’s hand, slippery and wet with Arthur’s release until his own spilled hot between them.

He stayed pressed against Arthur, his body covering him, as their heavy breaths began to slow. When Arthur’s body seemed to calm enough to let him go Leon rolled away from him until he was on his back beside Arthur.

“I didn’t know,” Arthur stuttered. “What you did. It felt—”

Arthur’s voice trailed off in exhaustion and wonder and Leon chuckled softly. 

“There are so many things for you to learn, little prince.”

Arthur made a halfhearted swipe at him. The back of his hand coming to rest in the middle of Leon’s chest, fingers curled up--still skinny--but long, and on the verge of becoming strong. Leon slipped his own fingers between Arthur’s. They were sticky and wet, but he didn’t care, and neither did Arthur because his fingers curled up against Leon’s like they were never going to let him go.

“I need to show you how to put your mouth to good use as well,” Leon said as he turned his head to watch a blush bloom over Arthur’s face and bare chest.

“And your fingers,” Arthur said. “I’d like more of that too.”

“There’s so much more,” Leon said. “And not only my fingers, but my mouth, and my tongue, pressing you open...making you wet.”

Arthur’s fingers tightened in Leon’s and he threw his other arm over his face to keep Leon from looking at him. “I want all of that,” he said as his chest rose and fell with heavy, excited breaths.

“Soon,” Leon promised. “I’ll give you everything, my prince.”

 

~End


End file.
